The Secret
by MondlerObsessed813
Summary: They've kept their relationship a secret for almost 9 years now. What happens one careless night and everyone finds out?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:I don't own Friends. This Fic involves content that implies girl on girl intimacy if you're not comfortable don't read. You will be informed in the disclaimer of the chapter if there happens to be an M rated chapter. Other then that enjoy this chapter! _

It was 2003. They've had their relationship going strong for almost 9 years and no one has ever known except for the two of them. Sure, if they told their friends they always knew they'd be happy for them but to them they figured they'd keep total normalcy in their lives if their relationship was a total secret. Neither of them had a problem with being with each other whether it was as friends or even lovers but they always thought that if they were open about this and acted like a couple and did what normal couples like go on romantic dinner dates or kissing on the couch in Central Perk or even just flirting with each other while they were in public they would always be judged. Not that the harsh judgement by strangers would bother them but the harsh judgement from their coworkers or even their parents would bother them and it terrified them. They didn't want to be the ones to tear their family apart just because of their sexuality.

At least every week or two weeks at most they would have a night just to the two of them where they can come together and be one as a couple. Monica would tell Chandler that she was working at the restaurant late and Rachel would tell whoever she was living with whether it be Ross or Joey that she was working late at the office when in reality they would meet at a hotel and make love to each other for hours on end. Sometimes, when it was that time of the month for either of them and it was their night together they would just cuddle up to each other in bed and just talk about their relationship and look back on all their moments and confess their love for each other.

Monica loved Chandler with everything in her body, and she loved it when they had their nights for trying to conceive children even though their chances were slim to none they figured they would get lucky. But, she wasn't in love with him, if anything the hardest thing she ever had to do to try to keep the act of being the stereotypical family with a husband and kids or at least trying for kids was telling Rachel that she had to move out so her and Chandler could live together. It took Monica months of loving Rachel to get an 'I love you too' out of her.

This night was their night of love just like all the others or so they thought. With Chandler in Tulsa the girls figured they could just hook up in Monica's apartment. They told everyone they'd be working late so there would be absolutely no interruptions just to be sure she closed all the drapes, locked the front door, and shut off all the lights. She only lit a few candles to add some sense of light/Romance to the setting she put a bottle of their favorite champagne on ice. She checked the time, seeing she had the perfect amount to curl her hair and deepen up her makeup. She slipped into her black teddy and her black stilettos just an added touch that she knew Rachel would appreciate. She was really going all for them tonight not was it there time together but it was also nine years tonight that they've been together. She knew Rachel remembered by the little playful smirk she slipped towards Monica this morning at Central Perk.

Monica knew by the knock at the door that it was her long awaited lover. She just checked herself over before opening the door a sexy smirk spreading across her face as she leaned against the doorframe leading into her apartment. "Well don't you look sexy as always." Rachel murmured in a low voice as she scanned the barely covered body in front over.

"Well it is all for you, so you might as well use it, and I mean use it good." Monica said pulling the girl inside her apartment immediately connecting their lips in a passionate kiss that conjured a moan to rattle in the back of their throats.

They ended up on the couch with Rachel on top of Monica their clothes thrown across the floor with Monica begging for more from Rachel when the door flew open both women didn't hear the sounds with Monica screaming and begging so loud. But they sure did hear Chandler screaming at the sight. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"

Monica and Rachel both knew that voice. They both froze not knowing what else they could possibly. They were screwed, Monica's married was destroyed completely, Any chance Rachel had to keep a civil relationship with Ross just for Emma's sake was done. How could they be so careless as too forget about Chandler.

"Monica, what the hell is wrong with you?! Please tell me you're horribly drunk right now!" Chandler said desperate to find a reason as too why his wife and her best friend would be doing it in his apartment. Monica had reached over a grabbed her robe tying that as she threw Rachel her clothes as she quickly got dressed. "Chandler, I'm really sorry you had to find out this way. I really am, but, me and Rachel have been together for nine years as of tonight. Now, I love you, I love you with all my heart…But I'm not in love with you." She said softly, tears threatening her eyes seeing Chandler so broken hearted. Even though she didn't love him like a husband she still cared and loved him like a best friend. Rachel pulled her into a hugged and she started sobbing against her chest leaving Chandler heartbroken and now teary eyed himself.

Chandler wiped his eyes and sniffled pulling Monica away from Rachel and into a tight hug. "Monica, I care about you and I wanna say that we can be friends but I don't think I can be around you all the time without feeling so upset. I'm sorry but I need to just get out of here…" She looked at him even more teary eyed then before. "Chandler, please don't do this." She begged in a whisper.

He pressed his lips to her in a delicate kiss that only lasted enough for Monica to begin to kiss him back. Once he pulled away he packed a few things walking to the door. "Bye Monica…" He muttered silently. Monica sat in Rachel's lap crying her eyes out. "I-I….C-can't be-belive….h-h-he caught…us!" She cried hysterically. Rachel just stroked her hair, she understood why she was so upset her marriage was ruined she loved him but she knew she loved Rachel more.

"I know, sweetie. I know. You know he'll come around he just needs some time to get over the initial shock. I promise this won't ruin your friendship with him."

"Can we go lay down. I just need someone there for me right now." She half sobbed half whispered. "Sure thing, sweetheart."

The two girls walked into Monica's bedroom and fell asleep almost immediately in each others arms. Tomorrow they knew they'd have to face their three other friends but right now all that mattered was that they were together and they comforted one another.

_Thats the first chapter! Please Review to know if I should continue this or not. I enjoy good and bad feedback! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Yes, I've returned! No I haven't abandoned this fic I haven't been able to update any of my stories between school and extracurricular activities I haven't been able to update. But, now that its summer expect multiple updates. This story is one of my favorites to write now, I have some chapters already done I just need to check over before posting. So, yeah on with the story. Don't forget to review! :)_

The next morning the two of them dreaded getting out of bed and facing their friends. Monica and Rachel both knew Chandler told Joey who told Phoebe who told Ross. Monica rolled over trying to rub the tired feeling from her puffed up eyes to be able to see the clock. 8:37. 'I'm already going to be late for work might as well call in sick'. That was such an un-Monica thing to do but today she wasn't feeling up to anything. She didn't even wanna get out of bed and leave Rachel's comforting grip that was still somewhat wrapped around her petite body. Monica scooted closer to Rachel flipping to face her. Rachel was not a morning person but she had known a way to wake her that she had never complained about. She leaned forward locking her lips with Rachel's in a searing passionate kiss. Rachel's lips almost immediately started moving against Monica's a groan of pleasure slipping from her mouth. She was definitely happy to be woken up like this and was hoping she could get woken up like that everyday.

"Rach, either we have to get up and rush to get to work on time or we call in sick and face our friends..." She whispered refusing to make eye contact with the other woman. Rachel sighed forcing Monica to look at her by moving he chin gently meeting the piercing blue eyes that made her fall in love. "How about we spend the rest of the morning together and then we face everyone and just get it over with?" Monica smiled the first genuine smile Rachel has seen in the last twelve hours. "I love that idea and would definitely love to do so but we have to kick Ross out...because I can hear him talking to Joey in the kitchen." Rachel was the silent for a few seconds trying to listen for Ross' voice and Monica was one hundred percent correct, she heard Ross going on and on about some stupid dinosaur or whatever. She rolled her eyes looking at her raven - haired lover. "Maybe we can just drown him out…" She suggested raising a brow seductively. Monica licked her lips before she leant in slowly connecting her lips with Rachel's in a soft kiss. Since the previous night was mostly about Monica and trying to calm her down she decided that this morning would be all about Rachel. Monica kept their lips connected to Rachel's as she rolled over so that Rachel was now on her back and Monica was straddling her. The gentle kisses trailed down from her lips across her jaw and down her neck. She wanted this morning to be nice and slow and passionate. She wanted to make love not have a rough fuck. As their love making became more passionate and more rushed as Rachel neared her intense climax Monica found the perfectly tanned body tremble beneath her. Rachel's moans echoed in the room until she was sent over the edge and her mind blowing orgasm took over her body. Monica grinned when she heard her beautiful lover scream out her name. It was like music to Monica's ears. She helped Rachel come down from her high and placed a gentle kiss to her lips only for a second to allow her to breath. Monica rolled over onto her back next to Rachel looking over at her lover basking in the after-glow. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that this was totally worth it.

(_In the kitchen.)_

Ross, Joey and Phoebe all gathered in the kitchen the normal time in the morning as they always would only this time it wasn't like other mornings. They weren't there to have breakfast. They were there to find out everything because not only has Monica and Rachel's relationship affected Chandler but that also meant that Rachel's relationships with Ross and Joey were complete lies. They all wanted to figure out what happened and Phoebe was only there to find out why the girls chose each other and not her…Surprisingly she was slightly bummed. But what else was new Phoebe was just full of surprises. When they found no monica or Rachel in the kitchen when they wlked in they figured they'd sit and wait and they talked like normal until Ross decided to go on a rant about some dinosaur or dragon or whatever. He stopped talking when he heard noises coming from the bedroom. Ross recognized those noises but they were only magnified times 10. Ross and Joey had to admit that they did feel a bit jealous because Rachel never made noises like that when they were together and Phoebe just listened actually wanting to join them. (Joey thought she should but Ross stopped her.) When they heard Rachel scream out Monica's name both men almost stormed out of the apartment. Yes, for Joey this was always a fantasy of his that he wanted to come true but his best friend had gotten hurt in the process of this so he wasn't exactly happy. They all waited patiently until they heard silence from that room. Ross then got up and started pounding on the door. "ALRIGHT, THE TWO OF YOU OUT HERE NOW!"

(In the bedroom)

Once Rachel had caught her breath she grinned kissing Monica sweetly, just as their kisses started to get more and more heated and both of their cores got more and more wet they heard the pounding on the door causing both girls to jump. "I guess it's now or never." Monica said quietly breaking the silence that covered the room. Rachel nodded in agreement pressing one more kiss to Monica's lips before they started getting their pajamas on. Rachel had borrowed some from Monica. She then took Monica's hand in hers and stood still for a second. They looked at each other, it really was now or never as much as they wanted they couldn't hibernate in Monicas' room as much fun as it sounded. Monica opened the door to find all three of their friends just staring at them. Ross had eyes filled with anger, Joey's eyes were filled with disbelief, Phoebe was jealous. Monica ignored them and walked into the kitchen, it was her place she had the right to do whatever she pleased. She kept her hands linked with Rachel's as she walked. She poured to cups of coffee handing one to Rachel and keeping one for herself. "What?" The two girls questioned in unison as they felt their friends' eyes staring at them. "Next time you might want to be a little quieter when you're having sex!" Ross screamed at them. He hadn't been this angry since some guy at work ate his stupid sandwich. Monica rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up, Ross! You're just jealous that she makes those noises when we ave sex and when you guys did it you could barely hear her through the wall!" Monica rubbed in his face, Rachel didn't know whether to laugh or to be horribly embarrassed. Instead she whispered something in Monica's ear before scampering off to the bathroom. Ross stormed out of the apartment, earning an annoyed look from Monica. "Look, we can all talk about this in a bit but right now I have to shower." She said setting her coffee mug down on the table heading off to the bathroom to join Rachel in the shower.

After one steamy, very steamy shower between the two women then decided they should get ready for the day which took about an hour before they rejoined the two remaining friends that had stayed in Monica's kitchen. They both sat down at the table next to each other between their friends. "We know you probably have a million questions or you're just like Ross and came over here to yell at us. But just one question at a time, okay?" Rachel said to them looking between Joey and Phoebe feeling Monica's comforting around her waist. Joey was about ready to snap but his demeanor softened when he saw the small interactions between the. You could almost feel how much they loved each other. He took a deep breath before talking. "I accept you guys and your relationship but this hurt Chandler. I mean I've had fantasies about this happening." He said stopping a grin coming to his face as it seemed he remembered something very, very nice. "Yeah, baby." He said before looking back at the two women. "I have no problem with it as long as you promise to make out when ever I tell you too." That earned various annoyed 'NOs' from both women. "Alright, but c'mon just one kiss?"


End file.
